Drip
by BloodeWolfe
Summary: One goes insane and finds her self dancing with her dead mother. AU. Slightly Dark. OOC. ONE SHOT


_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_**Where's that sound coming from?**_

"Angh... Ugh..." _**Was that me?**_ Coughing up crimson, Commander Integral Wingates Hellsing winced in pain. All she could see was red, no doubt her own blood. She tried to move her arms, but found she bound tightly by rope in a cross-like-position. She couldn't help but moan in pain. Unable to move, Integral simply stood still, patiently awaiting for her vision to clear.

"...what...?"

When her blood-red vision turned into a foggy yet somewhat visible view, she found her self staring at Senior Officer Seras Victoria, the commanding officer of her own vampire hunting organization. There Seras sat, on the ground, her old uniform discarded, wearing a simple tattered white robe, and grinding down a sharp metal sword. Something about Seras was odd to Integra--even with her fazed vision she could discern. _**Is she not here to help me?**_

"Seras? What are you doing?"

"Nothing you should worry about," Seras whispered. Though not rude, Seras's tone of voice was that of disinterest. It frightened Integra. The Seras Victoria she knew had always been nervous and cute, not calm and disinterested. Never was she disrespectful, hallow, and dead, as this woman before her seemed.

"Let me out of this bloody contraption!" Integral's voice was meant to be firm but dust had gotten stuck in her throat, making her cough wildly. She tried to focus, but the blurry vision, dust, and loss of blood was making it difficult. _**What happened? Why can't I remember anything?**_

"Here, your bad eyesight must be driving you insane." Ignoring her plead, Seras stood and placed slightly cracked glasses upon Integra's eyes. The young woman's eye sight cleared instantly, only blurry where a large crack ran down her glasses. Blinking madly, Integra stared at the vampiress for a moment before turning her neck to view her surroundings.

_**My god...**_ Dead corpses and ruins from smashed buildings surrounded them as the air was heavy with foggy gun powder. They were in the middle of a battle field;_ their_ battle field, freshly finished with use. "Gorgeous isn't it?" Sera's whispered. Integra snapped up and looked into Seras's eyes. They were dead and crimson. _**Just like Walter's.**_

"My god... Seras... what has Millennium done to you?" There was no doubt about it, the girl who was once a police woman was now a mere zombie, controlled by the Millennium Nazi's. Everything about Seras had the same feel as her Walter after he had been transformed.

"They erased my memory," Seras whispered. "I don't remember much. All I remember are a few vague things, but I remember you clearly. I remember Father as well, but you are much clearer then him in my mind. I hope you understand, Mother."

"Mother!" Integral exclaimed with surprise. "Seras, you are confused, I am not your mother! I am your Commander!"

Sadness filled within Seras' dead eyes. "The serum I used to put you asleep must have had a bit of a side effect. Your memory has gone bad. It's alright. You'll understand soon again." Then, as if this was a just normal conversation, she went back to lounging on the floor, grinding the sword yet again. She laughed and hummed a peculiar song as if laughing at some joke within her mind.

Integral stared down at the child-like creature, sharpening her razor sharp weapon. She looked at the bounding around her arms; they were secure, as she thought they would be. The reality of the situation hit her like a stone wall. _**I have no way to escape, except through Seras. But this woman in front of me isn't Seras anymore.**_

Integra tried to think. She tried to remember what had happened. Memories slowly creptback, though most were fazed. Without her own knowledge even, she simply stated the words;"you killed them all."

"Yes, yes I did," Seras replied blankly. The girl stopped humming, and suddenly sounded bored. "All those damn Nazi's take everything away from me, and yet they think they can control me with some stupid remote control. I was nothing to them but an experiment. A replacement of Uncle, after Father killed him. Of course, Uncle did what the Nazi's wanted him to do. The poor Dracula was half way dead by the time I reached him." An eerie grin made the way upon Seras' lips. "It was easy to over rule their stupid remote control. Killing them was amusing. Though I think I went a bit overboard." She looked passively around at the thousands of dead bodies around them.

Integra pressed on. "What did you do to Pip? The Bernadette that shared your body. Pip? He must have stopped you."

"What did I do to him!?" Seras snapped. "Hmph. He was removed from my body quite a while ago." The calm sadness swirled into the deep red irises of the vampiress yet again. "The Doctor placed his soul into a renewed form of his body. When he was proved unstable, I believe he was destroyed." Her head snapped back up to stare at Integral. "Even if he was with me he wouldn't have stopped me. It did what I did for my own being. And this is for yours."

"Mine?" Integral croaked as loudly as she could manage. "From the looks of it, you're going to kill me! Damn it, Seras, let me go! Stop talking nonsense!" She pulled tightly on her arms, rope digging deeply into her skin.

Seras stood quickly, and grabbed Integral by her arms. "Mother. There is no need to fear death. Surely you don't wish to remain in this cold cruel world, with Father, Uncle, your men, your life, and your organization gone? Surely you would much rather wonder the heavens with Father and I, rather then live alone as this dead husk? You would be lower then a ghoul like this! You're far too good for this, Mother."

_**Dammit Seras! Speak normally! Speak clumsily and lovingly like you used to. I am not your mother, your mother was dead before all of this.**_Integra screamed the words in her head, but for whatever reason no sounds came out of her throat. Her entire mouth was dry. _**Dammit.**_ She grimaced. _**I am going to die soon.**_

Integra could not hold in the tears in anymore. The tears freely fell down her face, trailing down her cheeks and tinting red from the dried blood plastered on her face. She wept for the monster in front of her. She wept for Walter and Alucard. She wept for the Bernadette. She wept for the last moments of her life. Integra closed her eyes. She just couldn't die; she was a Hellsing.Giving up was not an option._**I have to do something.**_ Integra smiled. She imagined calmly smoking a cigar while magically escaping the bounds. _**If only it was that easy.**_

"My dear, dear, child." Integral opened her eyes and spoke with charm. "Surely, you wouldn't kill your own mother as an act of mercy. Let me go. Let me go." Her voice faded. The last tear fell down Integra's face. _**Let me go...**_

_**You monster.**_

Ignoring her "mother" yet again, Seras spoke seriously. "The army will be looking for us. It doesn't take long for the queen to realize that her knight has not reported, even though the war has been reported over. You are all ready dead to the country. Aerials in search of me and your body will be here soon. They'll no doubt kill me when they arive here," Seras spoke calmly. "So you don't understand; you will understand soon." Seras lifted the blade, and aimed it for Integra's heart. "This will be quick."

_**Dammit. Dammit. Dammit.**_

"No, Seras, I..." Integra pleaded._** Acting won't work anymore.**_

With a quick force, Seras shoved the blade within the woman's heart. Integra screamed. The red returned as the world swirled around her. She couldn't speak anymore. But she thought clearly in her head:

_**Dammit. Seras, I loved you. I really loved you.**_

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

Were those the Draculina's tears falling on her face, or was it her own blood?

The voice of her old officer and best friend floated into her mind as her world faded away.

"_I loved you too."_

_..._

Using the swords to cut the ropes, Seras watched as Integrals limp body fell onto the ground. Seras picked up the cold body of her mother. With one free hand she touched Integra's cheek. It was cold and lifeless. She felt sad, but she didn't know why.

The vampiress stood, still lugging her mother, bridal style. She smiled lightly, and swirled in a circle. In one of her few memories a song, no doubt sung to her as a child, flowed in her ears like velvet. _**Why is this song stuck in my head?**_ It was a lullaby from when she was young, but Seras could not remember. Humming it lightly, she kept on grinning as aerials now flew above.

The beating of the helicopters above turned into music in the insane girl's mind. The shouting over the megaphone turned into lyrics, as she laughed and now held Integra's body in the position of the waltz. The man with the megaphone kept yelling, but Seras ignored it. Now hysterical, she could not help but laugh and dance more frantically. _**I'm**__** insane.**_

The guns shot down around them and upon them as they were repeatedly shot. Seras Victoria felt as if she was on fire, swirling so quickly with her deceased mother, blood flowing down both of their bodies. With a large thud, the dance ended.

Tears dripped down Seras's face as memories slowly crept back.

_**Pip. Walter. Master. Integra...**_

**Drip.**


End file.
